


Ninja of the Potato

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mikasa to the rescue, Mikasasha - Freeform, Sasha Being Sasha, Yuri, my first snk story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is sneaking through the night, on a mission. What is she up to now? SashaxMikasa, yuri and this is a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja of the Potato

Sasha Braus, ranked ninth in the trainee class of the 104th Crops, crept stealthily through the inky darkness of the night towards her target. She scouted the area out with her eyes from behind a tree, and when no enemies or signs of activity appeared, pushed away from it and crawled along the ground until she reached a wall. The brunette quickly stood and pressed her back against the wall, melting into the darkness and becoming almost invisible. If someone were to pass, they would not see her.

Her target was within her sights, and was only a block away. If all went well, and no one appeared to ruin her plans, she would be able to creep over, sneak in, and retrieve the goods.

Sasha kept her body pressed to the side of the building and waited a long while for anyone who might patrol the area or walk by. No one came, and after barely breathing for so long, Sasha gave up and simply ran over to her target. She cursed under breath as she stepped on a twig, snapping it in half and causing a rather loud crack to resonate in the quite air. If anyone was close by they had probably heard it.

Knowing this, Sasha hurriedly stopped in front of the door and pulled out the tools needed to pick the lock. She lost the key she had stolen a while back, but she was desperate, and desperate times called for desperate needs. Now if only Sasha knew how to pick a lock.

“Damnit,” Sasha exclaimed in a whisper. The night could only take another turn for the worse as someone called out from around the corner and footsteps readily approached. Someone really had heard her. But she couldn’t get caught. This was important, this was a case of life and death and if Sasha couldn’t complete this mission then her life would be at stake.

Now in a panic, Sasha grabbed at the door handle and uselessly pulled at it as if that alone would magically open it and allow her entrance. The footsteps were drawing louder and closer, and in her peripheral vision Sasha could see the faint glow of candle light, so she pulled and tugged harder as she grunted with the effort.

“Hello?” The person approaching called out. He could hear the noise of Sasha trying to pull the door open and pulled his knife out just in case. “Is anyone there?”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Sasha knew she was being stupid. Just pulling at the door handle wouldn’t open it, at least, that is what she thought until the door suddenly opened, pushing her back, and then a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Sasha only had a second to gasp as she was pulled into the room, the door closed with a soft click, she was gently pressed against it and then a hand came to rest over her mouth.

“Shhh.” The person said. Sasha could only freeze and focus on breathing softly as they both listened for the sound of the person walking by. A few minutes passed by after the footsteps receeded, and then Sasha’s saviour released her and stepped away into the darkness.

“Who are you?” Sasha called out softly, desperately needing to know who had been brave enough to risk their own life to save her.

“You know,” the person spoke up and Sasha recognized the voice, “you owe me.” The light flicked on and Sasha blinked for a few seconds, allowed her eyes to adjust and then turned to her saviour standing off to the side.

“Mikasa! What are you doing here?” The brunette walked up to Mikasa and rested her hands against her shoulders.

“I saw you sneaking around, and knowing how your mind works, I took a guess that you would attempt to break in here.”

“But… Mikasa, you don’t understand the seriousness of this situation.” Sasha’s expression contorted with worry. “It’s life or death.”

Mikasa gave her a deadpan expression. She even felt a slight eye twitch coming on. “How can this situation possibly be serious?”

“This mission will decide the fate of mankind!” Sasha answered.

“Don’t you mean it will decide the fate of you?” To prove her point, Sasha’s stomach growled loudly. “Don’t be so dramatic about sneaking into the kitchen, Sasha.” Mikasa sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She regretted helping Sasha out and thought she felt a headache coming on. “I should report this.”

Sasha grinned. “Ah, but Mikasa, you assisted me with breaking and entering.” Sasha pointed out. She felt the shoulders under her hands stiffen. “To report this would be dropping yourself in trouble too.”

“Well, I’m wrong here too then. If receiving punishment is the price then so be it.”

Sasha pouted. “I was just kidding. I don’t want you getting into trouble for me, Mikasa. I didn’t even expect you to help me out.”

Mikasa blushed slightly and looked away. “Well I knew you would get in trouble, since you always do. I couldn’t just sit back and watch.” Sasha leaned back and gave Mikasa a wide grin. She pulled the black haired girl into a tight hug.

“Thank you Mikasa!” She exclaimed cheerfully, and then let her go and skipped over to the table.

“Sasha…”

“Mm?”

“That’s a raw potato.” Mikasa pointed at the potato headed towards Sasha’s mouth and sighed. The brunette paused and glanced down at the object in her hands.

“Oh.” She said simply, grinned and then put it in her pocket. She rummaged around the kitchen for a moment longer and then concluded that she had looted enough food. “Okay, I’m done.” Sasha whirled around and started striding towards the door, but the light suddenly shut off and she felt a body pin her to the wall.

“Shh, someone is coming.” Mikasa whispered softly and ignored the uncomfortable bulge from Sasha’s pants digging into her thigh.

“Mikasa?” Sasha whispered almost too softly, but Mikasa’s sharp hearing caught it.

“Yes?”

“Doesn’t my potato feel weird?”

“Mm, it does. But you being female at least puts my mind at ease that it is just the potato in your pocket.”

Sasha’s eyebrows skyrocketed. “Don’t tell me…” She covered her mouth with her hand as she started giggling, “Are you referring to something naughty?” The brunette asked between giggles.

“N-no… That wasn’t…” Mikasa flushed with embarrassment and was glad that the darkness hid it from Sasha.

“Ohoho, so if I was a guy, what would you have assumed this bulge in my pants to be?”

“Nothing…”

“I can’t believe the awed Mikasa is actually a pervert.”

“Shut up! I’m not a pervert.” Mikasa hissed in argument and pushed slightly harder into Sasha.

“Oh Mikasa, do you like dominatrix? Is pushing me against the wall like this making you all hot?” Sasha’s face ballooned as she tried to hold in her hysterical laughter. She could easily see the blush on Mikasa’s face from the shallow moonlight filtering in through the windows, even if the girl herself didn’t know this.

Mikasa decided that she didn’t like the control being in Sasha’s hands like this, so instead of being surprised or embarrassed, Mikasa grinned devilishly and leaned closer until their faces were inches apart. She could feel Sasha’s breath brushing against her lips and noticed that it had suddenly turned fast and laboured. “Oh?” Mikasa breathed, enjoying the feel of Sasha’s amused expression melting into shock and nervousness. “And what if I do, Sasha? What if I’m hot for you right now?” Her voice was smoky, seductive, exactly how she wanted it to be. It had the desired effect, making Sasha swallow audibly and take a few deep breaths.

“I u-um wouldn’t… uh… I mean…” Sasha’s mind had gone completely blank. Because of Mikasa’s sudden change in attitude, Sasha became painfully aware of the firm body pressed against her front, Mikasa’s chest heaving against her own, and the fresh and warm breath from Mikasa brushing over her trembling lips. Her heart was pounding hard and there was a rushing in her ears.

Mikasa chuckled. “Could it be that you are hot for me now, Sasha?” The black haired girl enquired and lightly brushed her lips against Sasha’s. Truthfully, Mikasa’s heart was pounding as well. Each time Sasha breathed it sent a wash of warm, sweet breath over her face and a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“I am.” Came the soft yet resolute reply.

Mikasa blinked and softened her grip. Her taunting smile completely dropped. “You are what?” She questioned, unsure.

Sasha gulped but took a deep, determined breath and then switched their positions. Neither of them were really sure how she had accomplished it and how she had managed to pin Mikasa to the wall as fast as she had. “I mean that I am hot for you right now.” The brunette clarified in a shaky breath. She moved close, brushed her lips against Mikasa’s and found that they were trembling too.

“B-but I…” Mikasa swallowed. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Why was her heart beating so hard? It was difficult to breathe evenly, especially when Sasha moved down and placed a soft, hot kiss against Mikasa’s throat. “S-Sasha…” Said girl felt encouraged by Mikasa’s breathy exclamation of her name, and proceeded to kiss all along her neck, down to her collar bone, and then up to her chin.

“Mikasa, if you want me to stop, tell me and I will.” She whispered almost against Mikasa’s lips. When no response came, Sasha took that as a positive answer and hesitantly covered Mikasa’s lips with her own.

They both moaned involuntarily at the new wonderful sensations. It was their first kiss, so they were both riding on instinct and common sense.

As their lips moved feverishly together, Sasha wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, pulling the girl tightly against her, and Mikasa lost her hands in Sasha’s brown locks. They kissed hungrily, like their lives depended on it, and it would have surprised them if they hadn’t been so completely and utterly consumed by the kiss.

Eventually they broke off for air and stood there panting, touching foreheads and still embracing.

“That was…” Sasha began breathlessly.

“Amazing.” Mikasa finished for her. They both blushed and grinned at the same time.

“So, let’s continue this somewhere else. The kitchen isn’t all that romantic, you know?” Sasha suggested and wiggled her eyebrows. Mikasa saw it and giggled.

“I'm relieved.” She said and took Sasha’s hand in her own. Their fingers intertwined and fit perfectly together, almost as if they were fitting puzzle pieces.

“Relieved? Why?” Sasha questioned. They approached the door, and after listening silently for a moment, Mikasa opened it and pulled Sasha out with her. She only responded after she had closed and locked the door.

“Knowing you, I thought that perhaps your ideal romantic getaway would be the kitchen. Or any place of food, I guess.”

Sasha chuckled softly and gave Mikasa’s hand a squeeze. “I’m not that far gone on food.” They walked on for a moment, and then Sasha thought of something. “You know…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could find creative ways to use this potato?” Sasha pulled the potato out of her pocked and held it up for Mikasa to see.

Mikasa shivered and shook her head. “No.”

“But…”

“No.”

“I can rock your world with my potato!”

“…”

“Why won’t anyone understand how wonderful potatoes are?”

Mikasa sighed, rolled her eyes and tugged Sasha along. “Come on Potato Girl.”

Sasha brightened. “Does this mean that-?”

“NO.”

Sasha’s face fell with dejection and she pouted. “Okay…” 


End file.
